


Give me your Love Shot

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I have given up on tagging at this point, Idol Verse, M/M, Smut, Taemin and Jongin gets their freak on, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jongin really just wanted to come home ot his boyfriend and just sleep the next year away, but Taemin have other thought in mind, mainly teasing Jongin for outing his own kink in Exo's title track





	Give me your Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So for a little bit of an explanation, Love Shot atleast where I am from, is a cum shot, mostly over the face of somebody.
> 
> Knowing that, I felt somebody had to write this

They might not have the longest or most extensive promotion cycle anymore (Which was all SME’s entertainment, cause if you asked the rest of the members they would love to do promotion like back in the days), but Jongin was goddamn knackered when he finally got home.

The light was turned on, and the apartment was warm and cosy a clear signal that the apartments other inhabitant was home, Jongin didn’t get to see him first tho, as 5 tiny dogs eagerly jumped up and down at his feet, only settling down when he had patted all of them on the head and scratched their heads.

Don’t get him wrong, Jongin loved their dogs, he fucking loved all dogs, especially their dogs, a sign of their little family that nobody could really know about, but he was so tired, he almost dragged his feet to the living room.

He half expected to be greeted by his boyfriend napping on the couch, as he knew that said boyfriend was even busier than him, but no that wasn’t the sign that greeted Jongin, what greeted him was Taemin big shit eating grin.

“You saw our MV I assume,” he should really have expected this, why hadn’t he expected this?

The smile Taemin was wearing, looked more like that of a cat who had gotten into a bowl of cream as he got up from the couch, the way he walked towards Jongin reminded him more of that of a panther stalking its prey.

It was first then that Jongin’s tired mind woke up a little, not cause of Taemin’s words, of course not, more the fact of what he was wearing. Taemin was wearing a very short kimono style nightdress, shoving of the entire length of his pale, smooth legs. Jongin always loved Taemin’s legs, they were pale, hairless, never seemed to end, but also so strong from dancing.

He would happily die if it were from Taemin’s legs squishing his head, so it popped, his hands were itching to run up them, but he was so damn tired, and he knew Taemin had some teasing to do.

“Yes, it was a very… informative watch” Taemin’s smile was wicked as a took another step towards Jongin, now standing in front of the younger dancer, placing one hand on his chest in a teasing way, looking up at him with those pretty eyes “I didn’t know that you had started broadcasting your kinks in songs,” he licked his lips in a way that really shouldn’t be as seducing as Jongin found it, why was he so whipped for this man?

“I… It’s not like that.” His voice sounded rough, and his words seemed uncertain like he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to explain away “It’s a metaphor for…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before a well-manicured finger was placed over his lips “It’s a metaphor for how you get off on coming on my face.”

“I didn’t even write the song!” his words had turned whinier than anything, but if you asked him, it really wasn’t his own fault. Taemin would always be his brain kryptonite, he would always be the one thing able to turn Jongin into putty.

Taemin’s eyes almost sparkled with a dangerous light as he let his hands glide up around Jongin’s neck to pull them a little closer making the height gap a little less prevalent “Oh, so your group knows about it now? Is it just your group? What about your producers? Your writers? Do they know about your little secret, how behind more locks than should be humanly possible you have an album full of my face covered in your cum? Have you told them that it’s what you fantasise about, what, when we have been apart for a long while, you beg me for? That you get really desperate for it, and I tease you until you are almost ready to cry with it? How I edge you until you can’t anymore? Until you are ready to blow?”

The other dance had started pressing light kisses up Jongin’s neck in a teasing way “Minnie please…”

He wasn’t done teasing it seemed, as he went into the tips of his toes to nip at Jongin’s earlobe and whisper “Does this mean your first solo will be called ‘call me Oppa’?”

Jongin couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Taemin was just too much, he might have been tired when he initially got home, but his boyfriend had always been the best person at lighting a fire under him, and by fire he meant to turn him on so much that thinking was too hard of a life task.

It didn’t take Jongin many seconds to finally stop being a statue for Taemin to act upon, to instead being an active part of this seduction going on, finally giving into his itching hands that were begging him to grab a piece of that subtle ass barely hidden by his night dress. Using his new grab on Taemin to pull him closer “Shouldn’t that be your album title instead? Or don’t you want people to know how you get off on being oppa’s little kitten? Are you gonna wear your collar in your next MV? Really show people who it is you belong to.”

They were staring at each other for a few seconds, both clearly waiting to see which of them would break first, with their bodies pressed against each other, there was no hiding the fact that both were turned on.

“Fuck this,” Jongin gave in, he hadn’t gotten to touch the older like this for so long, they could play their games another day. His grasp on Taemin’s hair was a little harsher than planned, but it didn’t seem to matter as the moan out of the singer's lips were pure sin, pure sin that got caught off by their lips being smashed together in an aggressive kiss that was more tongue and teeth than soft and lips. More lust than romance, but that was okay, it was what they needed at that moment.

Taemin seemed to agree, as he aggressively enough to pop buttons on the button up that Jongin was wearing in his need to see the dancer naked or at least slightly undressed.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but to be honest, Jongin was pretty sure it was just the fact that he was whipped for this man, but he honest to god had no memory on how they had made it to their bedroom. He knew that they almost fell over a dog before managing to close to the door behind them leaving the dogs to creepily stalk them getting their freak on.

Their coupling was more aggressive than it would be normal after such a long time away from each other, but not unwelcome, it always felt so good to relax, to drop all masks and just be himself. He could be himself in a way he could with nobody else with Taemin, the other dancer understood him in ways he didn’t even understand himself.

The rolled more around on the bed that was probably needed, cloth being thrown all over the room in the desperate need to get each other naked, to finally touch skin. They ended their rolling with Jongin on top, keeping Taemin’s hands pretty pinned above his head, “got you.”

Both were panting heavily, now only dressed in their underwear crotch rubbing against each other “Seems like you did, took you a while didn’t it? Seems like you have lost your tough love.”

Jongin decided that answering had no use here, instead biting down on Taemin’s collarbone that he had been covering in kisses, forcing that smug look of Taemin's face to replace it with one of pure pleasure and a surprised moan leaving his mouth.

He felt terrible that he had to let go of Taemin for just a few months to grab the lube from their bedside table, but he never got further than letting go of the olders hands before Taemin grabbed hold of his hand “no need” he guided Jongin’s hand down upper body and into his boxers, guiding it to that special hidden place of his body.

Only to get the dumbest grin ever seen from Jongin as he realised what was going on, that the little thing he was feeling wasn’t Taemin’s entrance, instead it was the head of a buttplug. One with a pretty little pink stone that fit Taemin so nicely “you prepped yourself.”

“Well you were taking forever to get home, I got bored.” Jongin could all to well think up how Taemin had been lying on the couch playing with himself, waiting for him to finally get home, the grin on Taemin’s face showed that every dirty thought running through Jongin’s head at that moment was probably true.

“You…” Jongin was lost for words, the last 100mL of blood that had been present in Jongin’s brain desperately trying to keep it functioning had left for his crotch that clearly needed it more.

“Now do I have to fuck myself or would you like to do your job?” Taemin was gonna be the death of him, how was it that he had made people believe that he was a sweet innocent maknae?

But damn, he was not gonna deny Taemin the fucking he was so willingly begging for, the undressing of underwear that happened after was about as elegant as an elephant in a china shop, but Jongin was way too far along to care about it.

Instead deciding that a better use of his time was guiding Taemin onto all fours after a few seconds of thinking it over, while he would love to look at Taemin’s face, he also knew that this was the olders prefered position cause it allowed them to go hard, and they seemed to be more in the mood for hard and fast than romantic and soft.

Jongin took a few seconds, just to feel up to strong tighs and tight ass in front of him, god Taemin looked so good, how did he get this lucky “Can you hurry up!?” Taemin’s voice was whinier than anything now, he always got like this with zero patients as he did a little wiggle with his ass.

He would love to tease Taemin, to drag it out, just like Taemin would always do with him, but he simply didn’t have the patients himself… maybe that was why Taemin was the better one at teasing and edging out of them.

Pulling out the plug was almost an orgasmic experience for Jongin, he might not be the one with the plug, but seeing and feeling how Taemin’s body was desperately trying to keep it in while Taemin’s moans at the same time invaded his ear canal. All he could do was think about how it was about to be his dick that Taemin was desperately clamping down on.

“Jooongin!” maybe he was better at teasing than he thought he was.

“I got you, baby, do I need to open you up more?” Even if all he could think of was wanting to fuck Taemin, he still didn’t wanna hurt him, that was the last thing he wanted to do!

“No! Just get on with it!” Now, this was his kitten, whiny and wiggling his ass begging for Jongin to fill him up, god he should quit being an idol, they should both quit and just have sex all days, only taking breaks to dance when they felt the need to.

Yeah, that was what they should do with their life, that sounded perfect. It was an idea that he really should ask Taemin about, but it would have to wait until he had fucked him silly, pushing is own underwear down as well, taking just a few moments to spread his own precum over his way too hard erection.

God, it felt so good to finally touch himself.

He was gonna lie if he said he wasn’t tempted to just jerk on out and watch himself cum all over Taemin’s pretty ass, he had more pictures of that they could possibly be legal, it really wasn’t his fault! He refused to believe that he was the weird one, Taemin’s skin was so pretty and perfect, and it looked even better with pearly drops of cum on it marking Taemin as his and only his touch.

But the other dancer was gonna kill him if he didn’t fuck him so his fantasies would have to wait for the morning.

Getting a good hold of Taemin’s hip he guided himself to the olders pink entrance, it looked almost illegal and gaping from how many hours the plug had been in, both let out a deep moan when Jongin finally pushed in the head. They had been teasing and winding each other up for so long, not just since Jongin came home, but days before teasing texts and pics back and forward.

It was how they had always kept their relationship going for so so many years, they often spend days sometimes weeks or even months away from each other, even if they ‘lived together’, that was just the life of idols. That was what they had signed up for, so it was something they got used to, but they always made sure to keep the spark alive and do this by texting constantly and always being teasing with their messages and pics.

Taemin didn’t seem to have any more patients, if he ever had any, as he tried to move himself back to get Jongin deeper into him, but there was a reason that Jongin had gotten a grasp on Taemin’s hip early on, he knew this was gonna happen, Taemin always tried to push himself before he was ready.

“Let me do this, I will do it the way you like, I know you baby.” Jongin leaned forward to press on kiss on Taemin’s nape, getting an annoyed whine in return. Clearly, Taemin didn’t appreciate taking it slow, cause he seemed to turn even whinier, but stayed still to slowly let Jongin push in finally relaxing when Jongin bottomed out, leaving both panting.

“move…”

“Can you at least let me catch my breath here? “Jongin was laughing almost out of breath at Taemin’s bratty voice.

“I am the one taking a hard pole like object up my ass! You shouldn’t be the one who needs to take a break! Just fuck me already!” SHINee really did baby their maknae to much, he should really be put in his place more so he could stop being so damn bratty.

He knew it was no good to actually answer Taemin when he was a damn brat, all he really could get himself to do was to reach around and take his until know ignored erection in hand, giving it a few jerks before finally moving his hips, drawing up mewls from Taemin under him.

It was Jongin’s time to look like a cat that had gotten into a bowl of cream as he grinned down at Taemin below him, watching him curve his back chasing his pleasure while being unable to seemingly decide if he wanted Jongin to fuck him harder or if he wanted to fuck Jongin’s hand harder.

It was such a gorgeous sight to see, Taemin desperately chasing his pleasure, to lost in the sweet feeling of Jongin’s grasp on his erection being just the right angle and strength, at the same time as the younger dancer eagerly pounding his prostate.

Taemin normally had a pretty good stamina, but it was clear to Jongin that he had been on edge for a long while, that plug must have been sitting smugly up against his prostate, and he knew that Taemin was oh so close now, those mewls were turning more and more cute and desperate with every second.

All he needed was a little push.

And a push Jongin was gonna give him, keeping the tempo of his hips and hands he leaned forward, biting at Taemin’s neck “come for me, Kitten.”

And like the well-trained kitten he really was, Taemin did.

Jongin stopped the moving of his hips and slipped out of the older as the singer more or less collapsed on the bedsheet, the orgasm seemed to have taken all power out of him.

For a few second, Taemin was allowed to catch his breath with Jongin still achingly hard, but more focused on his beloved boyfriend, until Taemin’s inner minx seemed to rear it’s head again as he turned his head towards Jongin with a grin “Just do it… you know you want to, give me your love shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
